<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why I Love Her by forgot_my_art</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840184">Why I Love Her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgot_my_art/pseuds/forgot_my_art'>forgot_my_art</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin/Lexa Fluff, Clexaweek21, Day 4 At Work, Doctor Clarke Griffin, Established Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Firefighter Lexa (The 100), Fluff, Octavia Blake &amp; Clarke Griffin are Best Friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgot_my_art/pseuds/forgot_my_art</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Firefighter Lexa, doctor Clarke, EMT Octavia to egg them on. Complete fluff. What more could you want?</p><p>100% Fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin &amp; Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Clexaweek2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why I Love Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Heya, Griff.” Clarke looks up from her clipboard to see Octavia leaning against the reception desk on her elbows in all her EMT uniform glory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke sighs, wondering where this was going to go. One never really knows with Octavia. She has a way of not leaving people alone until she gets her way. “What do you want, Octavia?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia pouts playfully, feigning being hurt. “What’s with that tone? Could it be possible you </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> like me around???”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe on an off day, or a few years ago in highschool, Clarke would’ve gone along with it. On this day however, Clarke chooses to roll her eyes. “You know it’s not that. We’re standing next to the reception of the ER, I’m a doctor, you’re an EMT, so I’m kind of busy here. Don’t you have to go do your job?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia sends her a shit eating grin. “Nope! My shift just ended and Lincoln’s on his way to come pick me up. Isn’t he so romantic?” Clarke fakes a gag at Octavia’s dreamy look. She practically has hearts in her eyes. Lincoln and Octavia have been together since highschool. Even Bellamy, Octavia’s older brother has dropped his protective brother facade and come to love the gentle giant that Lincoln is.</span>
</p><p> <span>She elbows Clarke lightly in the side. “You’re one to talk. You melt whenever  commander-heart-eyes walks in”, Octavia counters, using Lexa’s age-old nickname.</span></p><p>
  <span>Clarke could still recall the times when her protests that Lexa couldn’t possibly like her back was shot down with the fact that Lexa practically had hearts in her eyes every single time Clarke walked into her field of vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowns at Octavia’s insinuation. She does </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> melt. She may really love her girlfriend and have a soft spot for her, but she definitely does not melt like butter. Okay, so maybe she does a little bit. Could you blame her? The gorgeous firefighting Captain from the firehouse down the street was a total package. A fit body as well as chivalry that Clarke had thought was long dead. Add that to the fact that she actually thought Clarke was attractive. It wasn’t that Clarke lacked self confidence. She was just aware that she could be testy at times with her adamant personality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s so wrong about admiring my goddess of a partner? Just don’t tell her that, she doesn’t need that on me”, Clarke admits grudgingly to her best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too late, she’s already here. I’m gonna head out, Griff.” Octavia turns tail and scampers away just as strong arms wrap around Clarke. A smokey wood smell envelopes Clarke’s senses, and Clarke is weak in the knees and too distracted to curse Octavia out. Not to mention that it would be very unprofessional of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the clipboard is forgotten. She turns around and finds herself face to face with the love of her life. Ash is smeared on her chiseled cheekbones. Her jacket is off, leaving just her turnout pants and shirt underneath. Lexa’s emerald eyes bore mirth. “You think I’m goddess tier, Clarke? I’m flattered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be too flattered”, Clarke grumbled. The effect of her tone was immediately negated when she wraps her arms around Lexa’s neck to pull her close. Lexa could never be too close. If Clarke could have her way, they’d be attached.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clarke!” Lexa attempts to scold but ends up chuckling. “I have soot all over me, it’s gonna get on your scrubs.” She leans away slightly but there is no persuasion in her posture whatsoever. Clarke can tell she wants to lean in too. If Lexa had wanted to truly not physically touch Clarke, she would be on the other side of the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too late, I’m in your arms already”, Clarke replied readily and rests her forehead against Lexa’s so that their noses bump. She brings a hand to cup Lexa’s cheek and feels Lexa’s arms shift to wrap more securely around Clarke’s waist. “So, are you escorting a patient, or are you the patient today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, it was just a small kitchen fire we had to put out”, Lexa replied breezily as if it was the easiest thing in the world to put out a fire. She just smiles her bright smile back at Clarke. “Want to grab some breakfast at Dropship Diner tomorrow morning after our shift?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke hums, licking her lips. Lexa knows her too well. “Mmm, yeah definitely. Don’t want to cook, and pancakes sound amazing.” Her thoughts slip into those of home. Their apartment that no doubt was going to be lit with candles within moments of them re-entering. A promise of rest in Lexa’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa chuckles, the entire thing reflected in her expression and posture. “Great, I’ll pick you up in the morning.” It’s quite possible that if Lexa ever lost her job as a firefighter, she could be Clarke’s personal chauffeur for the rest of their lives and neither of them would mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke opens her mouth to reply but is interrupted by her pager. She steps away from Lexa reluctantly and pulls it out. She sighs and the lines of fatigue on her face are highlighted, “Duty calls. You should get back to the firehouse too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa gives her the most adorable sort of pout, but nods in understanding. They have both chosen careers filled with duty and with that duty comes heavy responsibilities. Their lives would always be dedicated to the people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke pecks Lexa on the cheek and whips around, running off to God knows which part of the ER. Lexa took a few seconds to watch Clarke before turning around smiling as she plods off back to work. She didn’t lament that their time was cut short. Clarke had to go save people, it was her job. That’s why she was Clarke. That’s why Lexa loved her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>